Leto
Role-played by Nima, Leto is an adult male Herrerasaurus. He is the leader of the Bone Shaker Herrerasaurus pack on Isla Nublar. Leto is a very calm herrera, though can easily be spooked, particularly when he comes into contact with something out of the ordinary. His mate is Snowstorm, and together they have six chicks; Qwade, Frost, Everest, Zitana, Ambria, and Colio. A Life of Solitude When Leto originally hatched, he was taken care of by his mother. He had never met his father, and still has not yet to this day. He was born of a clutch of eggs that consisted of four other chicks; 3 females and 1 male. Once old enough to leave the protection of his small family, he did so quickly. It wasn't that he never got along with his family, but he simply didn't care for living with others of his kind. He had always enjoyed being alone and the excitement that came with a solitary lifestyle. At one point he had grouped up with a small pack of Herrerasaurs of about 3 or 4, but did not stay with them for very long for he had grown weary of their aggressiveness. So one night when he was able to leave without drawing any attention, he did. Isla Sorna Several years after his abandonment of his former pack, Leto fell asleep. When he awoke he found himself on Isla Sorna. To this day there is no clear explanation for how he got over on Sorna, and it will probably always be a mystery. After calming down and getting a bearing on his surroundings, Leto was able to move into the Jungle area where he met the Metriacanthosaurus named Kia. Because both species often have a symbiotic relationship, he was able to stick around Kia for about a year and learn as much as was possible about Sorna. But when a year had passed he continued to yearn to be back on Isla Nublar, his home. So one day, after careful consideration, he chose to leave his life on Sorna and to try and return to Nublar. After reaching the Beach and observing it very carefully, he jumped in and swam back to Nublar. He had in fact been quite lucky that he wasn't eaten by a marine reptile, dead by drowning, or that he had gone in the wrong direction, but by some stroke of luck he did reach his destination. Living Within a Pack Upon reaching his home, Leto immediately explored almost all parts of the island, excited to be back home. He did miss his companion, Kia, but he was overjoyed to be back home once more. When Leto entered into the Bone Shaker area, he found another male Herrerasaurus names Rigel. The two accepted each other's presence, and shortly thereafter began acting as though in a pack. Together they drove off predators and went hunting. Several more Herrerasaurs soon joined, one of which being Snowstorm. Up until Snowstorm's arrival, there had been no decided hiearchy within the makeshift pack. But when Leto mated with Snowstorm, the other males in the group began to feel threatened and that they themselves might not become alpha. Tensions in the pack continued to rise, often ending in Rigel or Leto fighting as each tried to assert their own authority. During their squabbles, Leto's mate laid six perfect eggs, only intensifiying the aggression between males. But when Snowstorm began to defend Leto's growing dominance, eventually the other males accepted Leto as the alpha male. Afterwards the eggs hatched, and out came Qwade, Colio, Zitana, Frost, Everest, and Ambria. Category:Characters